Sidetracked
by LostatDownton
Summary: Due to a case at Disney World, Kate and Gibbs and their family are trying to spend time together in their short time in Paradise. Gibbs and Kate are trying to get some time alone for Valentine's Day, in the most magical place on earth, but will it work? Kibbs, AU, with some Tiva, and LOTS of Disney references. Also multi-chapter. Happy Valentine's Day!


Gibbs was sitting by the pool when his wife sat down across from him.

"Evening." She said, casual to a fault.

"They all asleep?"

"Yeah. Rachel is watching them."

Gibbs turned and smiled at Kate. "Hot."

"Thanks." She said, smiling back at her husband.

"I meant the weather" he said pointedly, but smirked at the end of it to show he was kidding. He sighed. He looked tired.

"I have told you time and time again, Leroy Jethro Gibbs that you are getting too old for this. You should have retired by now" she reprimanded.

"I have a good couple years left in me, Kate" he said, frowning. He looked up at the stars. "What's the plan for tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I think Tony is at his post, and McGee is monitoring him."

"Whose bright idea was this Disney vacation again?" He asked, amused.

"Suspect in the murder of a Marine. Was a co-worker at the Great Movie Ride in Disney Hollywood Studios" she reminded him. "You know this, Gibbs."

"I know…._Gibbs._" He winked as he said it.

"Todd-Gibbs. Still Todd in the field, you old bastard."

He shook his head. "Not nice, Kate. Not nice."

She rolled her eyes. "Careful, I will go back to the hotel room. I'm sure they'd appreciate my company."

"I do appreciate your company" he said, sounding mildly offended. "How's Ziver doing?"

"She's good, called from Tel Aviv yesterday. I told her I can't wait until she comes home." Kate couldn't help but smile.

Sure it had been a few years since she had married Gibbs. It had been seven years since Ziva had joined their team, bringing the number of people on Team Gibbs to five. Ziva and Kate had instantly trusted each other, despite their contrasting personalities. They had watched the rise and fall of a female director, and were now under the trusted leadership of Director Leon Vance. It hadn't been easy, adjusting to the new team member, but Ziva had earned their trust.

After all, two days after Kate was nearly killed by Ari, he attacked Gibbs and Kate in Gibbs' basement, planning on shooting both with Gibbs' sniper rifle. But Ziva had killed him, and now Gibbs and Kate trusted Ziva with their lives.

"Good, good… she and Tony know that we know?"

"What, that they're sleeping together?" Kate asked, amused.

"Yeah" he chuckled "that's right."

"We can't lecture them, Gibbs."

"That's true." He smirked. "Shall we go back?"

"Sure" she stood "Can't let Rachel have all the fun, can we?"

"Nah" he stood, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

They walked back to the hotel room, where Rachel was sitting, watching over the sleeping children. She stood when the two of them walked in.

"Hey you two. Rested enough, baby sister?" Rachel smiled at her sister and brother-in-law. "I'll be heading back to my room now."

"Night Rachel. See you tomorrow." Kate said, smiling as she hugged her sister.

"Night Doc" Gibbs said, kissing her cheek, as she walked out the door.

Once she was gone, he looked at the bed. Two of their children were sleeping on the bed. The third was in a portable crib in the corner of the room.

Charlie was five, Liam was three and Jess was a year and a half old. Charlie and Liam were sleeping next to each other. Kate walked over, stroking her daughter's hair. She barely stirred.

Gibbs meanwhile, went and picked up Jess from the crib, cradling her in his arms. "Good of the doc to come and baby-sit for us." He placed Jess back, being careful not to wake her.

"You got that right, Gibbs." She kissed his cheek. "What do you say we get to bed?"

"What time is it, Kate?"

"It's a little after nine" she said, glancing at the clock.

"You an early bird now, Minx?" He asked, calling her by her nickname. It was a nickname he'd used for a long time.

"Yes." She groaned. "Since becoming a mother, I have become decidedly uninterested in partying."

"Aw" he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You too tired to go out and look at the stars one last time before we hit the rack?"

"The kids." She said, nodding towards the sleeping children.

"They'll be fine, Minx. Come on." He led her out into the humid air of the Florida night. "You know what day it is, right?"

"February 12th." She said automatically. "Why?"

"Two days until Valentine's Day. It's looking like the six of us will still be here then." He pointed out. "McGee back yet?"

"I don't know, I'd have to call him." She said. "Ziva plans on being home in three days. We can drive home or fly?"

"Kate, can we honestly afford to fly home? We'll drive, no need for unnecessary expense here. Not even on the agency's dime." He said, taking her hand, running his thumb over her hand.

"We got here yesterday." She said. "We still haven't taken the kids to the parks. They'll want to go."

"Jess is much too young." Gibbs said. "To enjoy it."

"But LJ and Charlie aren't." She pointed out. They're old enough to understand. And Charlie has wanted to be Mulan ever since she saw that movie."

"That's true." He said. "If I have to hear _I'll Make a Man Out of You _one more time…." His voice was teasing, but he was slightly serious.

"I still think the look on DiNozzo's face when you started singing it in the car that one time was priceless. It's high time he and Ziva admitted to the rest of us that they're together. Sneaking around when you're co-workers is _hard._" She frowned, remembering their own experience with that.

"Yes, but we overcame that barrier, didn't we, Agent Todd?"

"You know I love it when you call me Agent Todd, Agent Gibbs. So what do you say? Disney tomorrow?"

"I'll ask McGee to do some favors for us." He admitted grudgingly.

"Bless you, Gibbs." She kissed him on the nose.

"It's a good thing you're mind, Agent Todd."

"All yours." She smiled back, and he leaned in for a possessive kiss, tasting of coffee.

Today the case, tomorrow Disney World for the Gibbs family.


End file.
